A New World
by Cassi-Heart
Summary: After long years of sadness, 3 friends reunite with someone they thought gone forever. But their coming will bring a wave of change through the Country of Clow. What is yet to be decided is if the change will be for the better or for the worse... (rated T, please R&R)


**A/N: Ok so I am simply trying this story out. I got the idea while I was thinking random things and I thought it would be a good Fanfiction. Please review what you think about it and enjoy **

* * *

_8 years prior _

The day was bright and all that could be heard was the signing of the birds and the laughter if the children. 4 ten year olds were playing in the castle courtyard of the Capital of the Country of Clow, Amberlight. There were two boys, one with chocolate hair and amber eyes while the other had black hair with blue highlights and grey eyes surrounded by round spectacles. The other two were girls, the first had long black hair with purple highlights and beautiful amethyst eyes and the other had short burnt honey brown hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes which were extremely rare in the Country of Clow. They were Li Syaoran, heir to the throne of Clow, Hiiragizawa Eriol, son of the advisor and Mage of the current king, Daidouji Tomoyo, daughter of the court's seamstress, and Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of the royal historian.

The four friends completed each other like no one else. Syaoran was the leader that often acted before thinking, his goals set on protecting his friends. Eriol was the one who would look at all the possibilities and formulate a plan that rarely failed. While Tomoyo was the calm spirit of the group that always managed to calm the others, Sakura was the one that was always energetic and brought smiles to everyone around her. They formed a tight group that other kids were envious of, not only because they were part of the royal court but because their friendship was so strong. Proud of the bond they shared, the King, Syaoran's father, ordered four necklaces to be made, one for each kids. On each chain was a pendant of a five pointed golden star invaded in a silver circle. They treasured their necklace and never took it off so that they could always remember their bond.

Those were happier times. On the first of April their number were down of one: Kinomoto Sakura and her father were nowhere to be found. The three friends were devastated. Tomoyo cried for weeks because of the pain of losing her best girl friend and would do nothing but sew dresses. Eriol locked himself in his room with all his magical books to try to find a way to find the lively girl, or at least to know if she was fine. Syaoran, on the other hand, was the most devastated by it. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a crush on Sakura ever since he was 7. After her disappearance, all he would do was train in martial arts, sword fighting and magic so that he could forget his pain. And on that day he vowed to himself, that no matter what, he would find the girl that brought all of them together, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

_Now, Country of Clow, Amberlight_

Li Syaoran, heir to the throne was now 18 and was cold and distant to everyone but his family and his only two friends, Eriol and Tomoyo. Most of his time was spend in the gardens to work on his sword play and his magic, or he was busy learning to be the best king he could be. His father died the previous year, leaving his advisor, Eriol's father, to lead the country until his son turn 20. Despite that, he would often ask the Prince what he thought on the matters at hand, and never did he regret consulting him. Syaoran often chose options that would benefit the kingdom to the fullest with the help of his future advisor, Eriol. But right now, neither of them were attending any meetings, or were locked in their rooms. The two young men were in the gardens having tea with their friend Tomoyo.

The young girl grew up to be a beautiful women. Her hair reached her hips, which were the subject of many adoring eyes along with her flawless skin and deep amethyst eyes. Eriol became taller than Tomoyo by about half a head. He kept his round glasses and despite his slim appearance, his body was tone and strong, something many ladies of the court noticed during his very few training session with Syaoran. Now the latter was something else. As a kid, he had an average physique, but now he was taller than Tomoyo by a head, his body was toned and he was lightly tan. His hair laid on his head untamed which made him look handsome in a rebel kind of way. What caught most of the girls attention, apart from his muscles, were his eyes. According to some of the girls, his eyes were the embodiment of perfection and only showed deep affection when he looked their way. To those who knew him, his eyes were cold and distant, anyways covered by a veil of sadness.

Looking down at her tea Tomoyo sigh and said "I can't believe that in a week will mark the 8th year of being without her." "I know, replied Eriol, despite all of our efforts, no one was able to find her. The one in charge of the searched decided to presume her dead." Tomoyo let out a small son at the thought of it. They stayed silent for a longer while before Syaoran started to talk "I don't know about you guys, but I have the feeling that she isn't dead, it's been like that ever since she left." "Syaoran, I already told you, don't give us false hope" responded Eriol. Frustrated, Syaoran left the table and went for a walk in the gardens. Tomoyo looked at him go and Eriol caught the words she whispered "He never did manage to get over her..."


End file.
